A Bopwork Orange
A Bopwork Orange is episode 26a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Boog has bopped his customers one time too many, and now he's in danger of getting fired. Fanboy and Chum Chum guide him through several trials to try and get Boog to stop bopping. Plot Lenny is sleeping in the Frosty Mart, then Fanboy, Chum Chum, Chris Chuggy, and Yo storm in for free lollipops, but Boog trick them, he meant LolliBops. He starts bopping them, until Agent Johnson comes in threatening to fire Boog if he bops another person. At first Boog doesn't care, until he hears Chimp Chomp has to stay at the Frosty Mart. So Fanboy and Chum Chum volunteer to help Boog with a dog collar to zap him if he bops, and it takes 720 trials. So He has a goodbye with Chimp Chomp... and notices that the joysticks are missing, Fanboy and Chum Chum used them for the remote. But Boog doesn't bop them. And Boog is rehired, unfired and proceeeds to zap at Fanboy and Chum Chum. (he got this power from being zapped by the collar too many times) Transcript Gallery Running Gags *Boog getting shocked every time he bops or thinks of bopping. *Fanboy and Chum Chum excited that Boog has to go. *Parts of Boog's body bop Fanboy every time he checks them. *Chum Chum keeping track of the clinical trials. *Dollarnator panicking when Boog is bop imminent. Trivia *Boog stops bopping at the end, but after that he goes back to bopping again. *Last season 1 appearance of Lenny and Agent Johnson. *It is revealed that Boog hit Fanboy with a bus. Continuity *Fourth episode to take place entirely at the Frosty Mart. ("Dollar Day", "Fan vs. Wild", "Jingle Fever")﻿. *At the beginning of the episode, when Lenny is sleeping, the opening of the theme song can be heard in the background. *Second time Boog was actually nice to the boys, though it only lasted about 10 seconds. First time was "Prank Master". *Kyle is rarely happy again, he only smiles for a brief moment when greeting Boog. ("Fangboy", "Prank Master", "Fan vs. Wild") Goofs *In this episode, Kyle asks Boog for a pack of gum, but in the next episode, he says he's not aloud to chew it. This is likely a trivial continuity error, as Kyle also chewed gum in "Bubble Magic" and "Tooth or Scare". *At the end of the episode, Boog has electric powers, but they go away in the next episode. *When Boog is bopping Lenny, he is hitting his hair, not his head. *When Chum Chum was sitting on the remote, he wasn't a few seconds earlier. *When Boog is about to punch the security camera, this would have been impossible for there are 4 different cameras, and you can't punch 4 of them at once. *The closed captions mispell Boog's last name "Shlizetti" as "Sleazetti". Allusions *The title and basic plot of this episode is a spoof on the 1971 British film "A Clockwork Orange", directed by Stanley Kubrick * Big Time Rush -''' The chant "Hey hey! HO Ho! Boog the bopper has got to go!" is very similar to the BTR guys' chant "Hey hey! Ho Ho! Gustavo has got to go!" from the episode "Big Time Strike." *Aliens' - Dollarnator cries out "Game over, man!" much like Pvt. William Hudson (played by Bill Paxton) says in the 1986 sequel to ''Alien. Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Dyana Liu as Yo Wyatt Cenac as Lenny Jeff Bennett as Boog, Agent Johnson Eric Robles as Chris Chuggy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Boog